One Fine Day
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: the marauders are all relaxing and enjoying their Saturday, that is, until Snape comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **dont own anything because if I did I'd be filthy stinking rich, but I'm not

**Warning: **contains cursing. rated _M_ to be safe

The four marauders were sitting outside beneath a tree. It was Saturday and they really didn't have much to do. Lupin was trying to focus on his homework while James and Sirius were shooting charms at a ball to make it fly into the air while Peter drooled over them. Finally giving up on his homework, Lupin closed his book slightly annoyed.

"Don't you three think you should study?" Lupin asked, even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"We are studying," James said, not taking his eyes off the ball, "Look. _Rictasempra_!" he shouted and the ball flew towards Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius added, "_Stupify_!"

Peter didn't respond but merely continued gawking at James who was enjoying being admired as always. Finally, James caught the ball and began to shake it back and forth in front of Sirius's face. Sirius responded by dropping down on all fours and waving his bum in the air playfully.

"You want the ball boy, huh, you want it?" James asked and Sirius barked impatiently. James threw the ball and Sirius bounded after it still on hands and knees. He returned shortly, carrying the ball in his mouth. He dropped it in front of James and barked.

"Good boy!" said James as he began scratching behind Sirius's ear.

"You lot are ridiculous!" Lupin scolded.

"Aww, come on, Mooney," James said, pouting a little bit, "That hurt," James sniffed and looked at Lupin in mock sadness. Sirius, who had been getting his belly rubbed by Peter, whined and rolled back onto his hands and knees. He crawled over to Lupin and began trying to shove his head under his friends arm. "Oh you leave me be," Lupin said and shoved Sirius's head back. Sirius sat back on his heels and lifted his finger in the air.

"A dog is a man's best friend," Sirius said knowingly.

"You got that right, mate," James said and put an arm around his best friend. The two boys, with their messy black hair, lean yet muscular bodies, and matching ridiculous grins, looked like they could be brothers. Suddenly, James lept back and pointed a finger at Sirius. "Holy shit!!! The dog just talked!!!" he shouted.

"Bloody hell!!! I did, didn't I?" Sirius said, pretending to look shocked.

"Why, we could sell this story to the Daily Prophet," James said, "We could make millions!" James lept to his feet.

"A brilliant idea, Prongs," Peter piped in.

"I thank you, Wormtail," James said and took a bow, "but we really should thank Padfoot. He is the one who learned to talk and all." James pulled Sirius up to stand next to him. Sirius licked James's cheek. "Gross, Padfoot!" James protested.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius apologized, "but you had jam on you face. I couldn't help it." Lupin rolled his eyes and tried to get back to his homework.

"Well if it isn't a snake in the garden," James sneered. The other followed his gaze and saw Severus Snape walking across the grass, looking for a secluded yet shaded place to do his work without being bothered.

"James," Lupin whined, "I can't bail you out of trouble this time. Dumbledor'll have my badge." James didn't hear, he was focused on Snape.

"I don't see why you want that dumb ol' thing anyway. You never see any of the sexy people getting them and look how happy we are," Sirius said, also watching Snape, "A wonder he doesn't burst into flames right now," he added to James.

"And a pity," he said, "But then," he drew his wand, "we can always fix that."

"That we can, mate, that we can." Sirius nodded and drew his own wand. Peter was trembling with excitement. Lupin, finally deciding that there was no chance of finishing his work now, stood up and brushed himself off. Peter, now the only one left sitting, felt a bit left out and sprang up to stand on James's other side.

"Hey, Snivillus," James called out tauntingly and began to walk towards Snape with the rest of the marauders right behind him. Snape grudgingly turned and drew his wand.

"Shit," he muttered to himself and then, "Leave me alone," he hissed at James through clenched teeth, pointing his wand at the advancing boy.

"Uh oh," said Sirius, "Looks like we've made him mad, mate. Watch yourself, he might get violent." Sirius and James laughed.

"_Expeliarmus_," James said. Snape was knocked down and his wand flew out of his hand. James and Sirius stood over him menacingly. "While you're down there, you better listen closely. You stay away from Lily Evens, understand? She's mine and she's a Gryffindor, so she doesn't need your slimey little self goin' anywhere near her, got it?" Snape's cheeks reddened.

"And why would I have any interest in that disgusting little mudblood?" Snape snapped.

"Why you little…I otta _crucio _you for that." James pointed his wand threateningly down at Snape.

"Wait!" Lupin cried, "teacher," and he pointed across the grass where Professor McGonagall was strolling leisurely around the campus. James growled in frustration.

"You're ass is safe for now, Snivillus," he hissed, "but you better watch yourself." James and the others turned and walked back to their spot under the tree.

"That was brilliant, James!" Peter piped.

"You really showed that little bastard," Sirius put in. James just grumbled. "Aww, don't be disappointed, Prongs. You scared the shit out of him. He'll be looking over his shoulder at every turn."

"Your right," James said finally, the familiar smirk reappearing on his handsome face, "and I will be there kicking his ass into next week. And once I've left school, my child will continue the job."

"Your child with Lily?" Lupin grinned.

"Definitely," James said, "As soon as she realizes our undying love for each other I shall whisk her away into the sunset on my trusty steed." James struck a manly pose. Sirius could no longer hold in the desire to laugh and he doubled over while trying to breathe.

"Prongs," he managed to gasp, "You can't even ride a horse." James frowned at his best friend, but that turned into a devilish grin.

"Well then, I suppose a dog will have to do then!" James lept at Sirius and knocked him onto his stomach. He climbed onto his back and gently kicked the other boys sides with his heals.

"Hi ho, Silver! Tallyho!" James shouted before rolling off his friend and collapsing into a fit of laughter. The other three joined him before they all went into the great hall for dinner.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** still don't own anything

**Warnings: **some bad language and pretend violence

The marauders sat down in their usual places in the dining hall and the feast, as usual, appeared before them. Directly in front of James was an enormous and delicious looking chicken that was the perfect shade of golden-brown. His mouth watered at the sight, but it looked so perfect that he almost couldn't bear to tear off one of the succulent legs. It was just as well because Sirius beat him to it.

"Padfoot," James protested, "I was going to eat that!"

"Snooze ya loose, mate," Sirius replied tearing of a good size hunk of flesh from the leg.

"Here, you can have the other one," Peter offered the other leg across the table to James, which he eagerly took. Peter smiled to himself and pulled off one of the wings. Remus, who was still worried about his work, cut off a large hunk of the breast and set to work on cutting it into reasonably sized pieces.

"Honestly, Moony," Sirius said with his mouth full of chicken, "why don't you choose a piece with a bone or at least don't cut it up like that you look like a pussy."

"Are you going to chase me, Padfoot?" Moony grinned before sticking a piece of ham onto his plate next to the chicken. Sirius pretended to think about it and looked up at the enchanted ceiling that was turning from a light pink to dark purple as the sun began to set.

"I believe I might have to," Sirius said finally and some grease trickled from the corner of his mouth to his chin before he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Oh dear," Peter said, "Does that mean that Moony is going to chase me?" Remus looked at Peter, who was sitting next to him, then across the table to Sirius, and back again.

"I believe I shall," Remus said and began to lunge at Peter.

"Now now this is not fair at all!" James looked at Sirius sitting to his right.

"What's not fair, Prongsy?" Sirius reluctantly looked away from his two brawling friends to address James.

"Who will I chase?" James looked back at Peter and Remus who both gave him blank expressions.

"Why you'll chase…uh," Sirius looked around, "Lily," he decided.

"Not a good idea," said Remus, removing his hands from around Peter's throat, "She'd claw his eyes out in a heartbeat." James nodded.

"Well then he can chase…" Sirius looked around desperately, "Sivillus!" he said his answer as though it were the greatest discovery of all time. All four boys looked over at the Slytherin table. At the far end nearest the door and sitting alone was Snape, quietly eating a roll and keeping his head down as though there were something of great interest on his plate. His greasy hair fell in front of his eyes and only his nose could be seen sticking though the jet black locks. "Look at him," Sirius sneered, "even his own kind rejects him."

"There won't be anything to reject once I get a hold of him," James's hand was beginning to clench into a fist next to his plate.

"Uh oh," Sirius said a little louder than necessary, "Time to go lest we become witnesses to a murder." He grabbed James's arm and pulled him up from the table. Peter nodded and stood up too. Remus looked unhappily at the boys and then the table. Desert had not come yet and there was supposed to be chocolate pudding. "Come on, Moony," Sirius urged, "We still have loads of chocolate from Hogsmead in the dorm, now let's go." Sirius began to push James, who was still glaring daggers at Snape, towards the door. Peter followed and so did a reluctant Remus who glanced longingly at the table before leaving the hall.

~*~

Remus and Sirius were sitting back to back on the floor of the common room in front of the fire. James was sitting in one of the large red chairs tossing the ball from earlier in the air and then catching it as though it were a snitch while Peter sat in the other chair watching him. There were candy wrappers all over the floor and all of the boys were chomping on a candy. James and Peter were eating licorice wands, Remus was eating a chocolate bar, and Sirius had half of a chocolate frog sticking out of his mouth, the legs still kicking. Finally Sirius gulped the rest of it into his mouth and swallowed it. He spun around and looked at James.

"Throw the ball over here," he said, some chocolate still staining his teeth.

"I dunno, Padfoot," James held onto the ball, "The last time you tried to catch it in your mouth it hit you in the eye and we had to explain to Madam Pomfrie what you were doing."

"Not to mention you had a black eye for a week," Peter added, giggling.

"Yes I know," Sirius said in an exasperated tone, "Shit I didn't know you'd hold it over my head like this. Anyway I've been practicing. And I can take a hit. Do I look like a bitch to you?" Then he laughed at his little joke. James smiled and tossed the ball to Sirius who clamped his jaws around the hard rubber surface. James and Peter clapped. Remus finally tore his eyes away from the fire and spun around so that he was face to face with Sirius.

"Honestly, do you have to act like a fucking dog all the time?" he practically yelled at Sirius. Sirius spat out the ball and it rolled under Peter's chair.

"Of course I do, its much more fun that acting like a human. I don't see why you don't get more in touch with your inner canine, Moon," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Oh but I do," Remus whispered.

"Oh really? Tell me when," Sirius ordered. Remus leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to Sirius's ear.

"Now!" he shouted and bit Sirius's ear hard. Sirius howled in pain and surprise.

"Oh shit," he cried falling onto the floor, "I've been bitten by a werewolf!!! Arg, stay back. Don't come near me. Ahh. Somethings…changing…can't remember…alphabet…uhg." He collapsed into spasms and his eyes fluttered. Then he was still for a moment before he fipped up onto his feet and hunched his back. He held his arms close to his chest. He panted noisily and bared his teeth, looking at the three boys who were all looking rather entertained. Except Peter, he wasn't sure whether or not to believe this act and was looking a bit freaked out. Sirius lunged at him and he screamed as his friend grabbed his shoulders and pretended to bite and claw at him.

After a little while, Peter realized that he was not being hurt and that Sirius was just pretending. Relieved, he began pretending to fight back. He tried to grab Sirius's arms and hold him back and punched him lightly in the stomach, all the while still screaming, only this time it was fake terror.

"Don't worry, Wormtail. I shall save you. Back, back you savage beast!" James said heroically and pretended to beat Sirius until he climbed of the chair snarling and drooling slightly. He lept at James and both boys fell on top of Peter once again. "Ahh, help!" James cried, struggling not to laugh.

"I'll save you," Remus said coolly and got to his feet. He whistled and Sirius turned, still grasping James's shoulders. "Come here you wretched half-breed," Remus called. Sirius started to lunge at Remus, but Remus shouted, "_Avada Kedavera!!!_" And Sirius fell to the floor, lying there stiffly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Well done, Moony," James cried and lept up, giving Remus a ridiculous hug.

"I've killed one of my own kind and my own spawn. How ironic is that?" Remus said and nudged Sirius with his foot. Sirius giggled. He groaned and got up.

"Oh shit! It's alive!" James shouted.

"Grr foolish mortals," Sirius hissed, "you should know that you can never kill Sirius Black the Most Powerful Werewolf of All Time ahahahahaha!!!" Sirius slumped to the floor again.

"Hey Moony," James whispered, "Did you get all that?" Remus shook his head.

"We werewolves usually don't have names that long but then we also tend to only change on the full moon," he replied. Sirius groaned and rubbed his head.

"What…what happened?" he moaned and sat up.

"Oh, Moony here killed you because you went all werewolfy and attacked me n Prongs after he bit you," Peter said, still curled up in the chair.

"Sounds like I've had a rough night," Sirius yawned, "I think I'll go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me," James said and also yawned.

"Stop that," Remus said, covering his mouth to hide his own yawn.

"Can we just go upstairs before we all end up yawning all night?" Peter asked and turned away so that he could yawn in private against the back of the chair. Sirius leaned back and looked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Oh it's so far," he groaned.

"Come on," James said and he and Remus each grabbed one of Sirius's arms and began to drag him up the stairs followed by Peter.

Once up the stairs, they threw Sirius onto his bed. Sirius just kicked off his shoes and rolled onto his side with his eyes closed. James and Sirius looked at each other and flung themselves onto there own beds and repeated Sirius's move of kicking off their shoes and rolling over, not bothering to change into pajamas. Peter looked around and decided that he might as well do the same. He pulled off his shoes and crawled into his own bed. All four boys sighed in contentment. Peter held his wrist up and checked his watch. 1:00 a.m. an hour earlier than when they had gone to bed last night. He grinned to himself, rolled onto his stomach, and fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **same as always

**Warnings: **there's some violence in this one and the usual teenage boy cursing. Oh and James gets a little coo-coo at the end of the chapter so watch out for that.

"Wormy, wake up!" Sirius was jumping up and down on Peter's bed, jarring him out of his dream where James, Sirius, and Remus had been kidnapped by some huge snake and he was riding in to save them, but the bouncing caused by Sirius caused him to dream that he fell off his hippogriff and had fallen unconscious.

"Mph. Fuck Sirius! Why'd you do that for? I was having a great dream. You and Prongs and Moony were all…" Peter was cut off by Sirius.

"No time for that. We have to go! Moony, wake up!" Sirius was now shaking Remus rather violently and was being told off for it.

"Damn it, Padfoot!" he shouted, "What's the big hurry?" Remus rubbed his eyes, sat up and tried to swipe at Sirius but he quickly dodged.

"We must hurry. No time for dilly dally." Sirius was frantically pulling on his shirt and pants.

"WHAT!?!" Remus and Peter both shouted causing Sirius to stop, but only for a moment.

"There's going to be chocolate chip pancakes in the Great Hall for breakfast and we over slept!" he said as though the world depended on him eating those pancakes. He began to take a step forward to get his shoes but both his legs were in the same pant leg and he fell face-first and it was clear to see that his shirt was on backwards. He kicked them off with a slightly annoyed grunt and quickly turned his shirt around. He ran over to his chest and began looking for his shoes. Remus saw that his boxers were horribly crumpled and assumed that he must have taken off the rest of his robes during the night and realized that they lay in a tangled mess next to Sirius' bed.

"That's your big emergency? Pancakes!!!" Remus shouted and flopped back down on his pillow. "Where's Prongs?" he asked finally, looking around the dorm.

"He's at Quiddich practice," Sirius said, succeeding in pulling a worn out black shoe from his trunk and continuing to search with his other hand for its match.

"Oh, then we really should hurry!" Peter said and jumped out of his bed. He was still dressed in his robes from the day before, but he pulled them off and pulled another clean and folded set from his trunk and easily finding his shoes where he left them. Remus groaned and got out of bed, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Yeah I know!" Sirius said quickly, finding his other shoe and pulling them on. He realized that he was not wearing pants and pulled them off and grabbed his pants. He raced to pull them up and then slipped on his shoes once again. Remus yawned and stretched. He simple put his feet in his shoes and got up to brush his teeth. Peter and Sirius finally dressed and Peter followed Remus to the bathroom. Sirius grabbed his mirror and began messing up his hair in a very precise way. Remus emerged, hair untouched and still in the robes he had slept in, followed by Peter who, compared to the other two, looked completely over dressed. Sirius was jumping from foot to foot with impatience.

"Okay Padfoot, we're ready," Remus yawned.

"Great!" Sirius said and dashed out of the common room before either Peter or Remus were halfway down the stairs.

When they got to the Great Hall, Sirius was already at the table shoving another syrup drenched pancake in his mouth. He was crouched on the bench actually so that he had extra room to lean over the table. Remus stuck out his tongue and held his stomach but Peter simply walked over and sat down next to Sirius.

"Jeeze," Remus said, sitting on the other side of Sirius, "save some for the rest of us you pig." Sirius smiled and then went back to shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Uing nuhu piung. Uing uhng pogf," he said and a little bit of syrup dripped out of his down-turned face.

"Say what?" Peter asked, clearly confused. Sirius chewed for probably the first time that meal and had to take a huge drink of orange juice in order to swallow what was in his mouth. He coughed and gasped as it went painfully down his throat all at once.

"You see? That's why we chew," Remus said, patting Sirius hard on the back to make sure he wasn't choking. Sirius's voice came out hoarse and strained.

"I said," he gasped, "I'm not a pig. I'm a dog." He took many strained loud breaths before his breathing returned to normal.

"Oh cleaver," Remus said sarcastically, grabbing a pancake onto his plate and putting a much more reasonable amount of syrup on it than his friend.

"We must hurry," said Peter, nibbling at his pancake, "We need to get good seats in the front." Remus and Sirius nodded and quickly finished their breakfast before heading back to their dormitory.

~*~

Once at the Quiddich game, the three marauders sat in the very front screaming and cheering as the Gryffindor team entered the stadium. Peter had half his face painted red and the other gold. They all popped a candy in their mouths as James entered the stadium on his broom that allowed them to roar like loins. James took his hands off the broom for a moment to wave them in the air. He flew into position and awaited the game to begin.

The bludgers and snitch flew into the air. James forced himself to stay put on his broom as it fluttered past his ear. The quaffal was thrown into the air and everyone was immediately in a frenzy. James wizzed around on his broom and began to look for the tiny golden ball. He flew around the field in a slight spiral inwards. When there was an opening he would zoom to the other side of the field.

"James, look out!" one of his teammates shouted and James ducked just in time for a bludger to fly inches over his head. He looked around and saw a Slytherin beater with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" the voice on the loudspeaker announced. The stadium erupted with cheers and boos. James smiled and then when back to his scouting for the snitch.

After five rounds, James pulled off to the side and remained there. His keen eyes searching for the slightest glitter. He glanced over to his left and saw the Slytherin seeker had done the same thing. So he was being followed, eh? Well this would be fun. The Slytherin hadn't seen that James had noticed him and was simply following James's gaze. James suddenly brightened up and began to zoom forward as though he was on the trail of something. The Slytherin immediately followed.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor! They lead Slytherin fifty to ten."

"Excellent," James thought, the Slytherin was right behind him. James flew a hard right and wizzed through the Slytherin section causing them to scream and jump out of the way. He heard more roars from the marauders and smiled. He spiraled up wards and the dove back down. The Slytherin struggled to follow. James flew into the heart of the field and the Slytherin holding the quaffal dropped it, but it was caught by a Gryffindor who easily tossed it into one of the Slytherin goals.

"And that's another ten points to Gryffindor!" Cheers rang out for James from all the sections accept for Slytherin. James heard a loud whirring noise and quickly put on speed to avoid the bludger. But the other seeker was to preoccupied with James to notice it and the tip of his broom was smashed, causing him to spiral out of control to the grass below. Gasps arouse from the crowed, but then more cheers.

"That couldn't have gone better if I had planned it," James said delightedly to himself, "Now to find that snitch." He flew away from the crash scene and flew high so that he could get a better vantage point.

"Ten points for Slytherin! They are now gaining on Gryffindor, sixty to eighty."

"Uh-oh," James thought. He needed to hurry before Slytherin's points passed theirs. It wouldn't really matter since he was the only seeker left, but no team had passed them for the entire season and he couldn't let it happen now. He searched harder, straining his eyes against the glare of the sun. "Fuck, where is it?" he said, but then he saw it. Just a tiny glitter near the Gryffindor stand. He immediately dived near it.

"It looks like James Potter has seen the snitch!" The voice on the intercom sounded excited. Another roar from the marauders. James evaded a bludger and was soon almost near enough to grab the little ball, but it zipped to the side like a dragonfly and hovered over the Gryffindors. James followed it and it buzzed back onto the field. He twisted and spiraled after it, but it remained tauntingly just out of reach.

It shot up, but James went down. There was a confused murmur from the crowed but James ignored it.

"I know what I'm doing and they will, too, soon enough," he said through gritted teeth. He stopped his decent and began to spiral straight up to where the snitch hovered. He almost claimed it, but it began to fly to the side. James flipped over and followed it. His legs were wrapped tightly around his broom and his right hand was out stretched.

"James Potter is flying upside down to get the snitch!"

"No kidding, genius," James thought. He was almost near enough to touch the snitch's golden wings with his fingers. "Come here you little bastard," he said gently. He flipped right side up and with a quick burst of speed felt his fingers close around the tiny ball, trapping it as its wings beat furiously.

"James Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Roars, cheers and applause rang through the stadium excluding the Slytherins. James did a lap around the field, showing off his prize before landing easily and handing over the snitch to be put away. Cheers continued to ring out as the rest of the Gryffindor team landed and gave James hard slaps on the back.

~*~

One boy stood alone in one of the castle's many towers. He looked out over the grounds and sneered.

'How foolish Quiddich is,' he thought, 'All they do is fly around on their stupid brooms and chase after that ridiculous snitch. They won't amount to anything with their heads in the clouds all day.' He smirked slightly at his silly joke.

Severus Snape was probably the only student not out there on the field cheering or booing. He never went down to the stadium. The one time he had, he had been completely alone in the far off corner and could hardly see or hear anything. Not that he had been all that interested.

'And that James Potter,' he scowled. Yes, James Potter. That bastard! He had purposefully snatched up a drink from one of the other Slytherins and dumped in on Snape's head as he had flown by. And the others had laughed! They all were worthless scum. He clenched his fists at his sides and watched the great mass of students returning and went down to face them.

~*~

"All right, James!"

"Yeah that was wicked, James."

"You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"Alright, alright! Let the man breathe! Come on you scavengers let him through!" Sirius parted the crowed in front of James as they entered the castle. A group of girls was following close behind.

"You see, Prongs? You could have any one of these girls or even all of them if you wanted. Why on Earth do you insist on chasing after that Evens girl? She doesn't even like you!" Remus hissed in James's ear.

"Ah, Moony, sweet naïve Moony. The answer to your question is simple," Sirius said while pushing a first-year aside, "Prongsy wants what he can't have." Remus laughed.

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true, Padfoot," James said.

"Oh, no?" Sirius said looking back.

"No. I want what I have yet to get but will soon achieve getting as soon as I discover how to go about getting it," James said coolly before smiling at his best friend.

"Ah, so what you're saying is that you desire said witch but are otherwise incapable of wooing said witch. Is that correct?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"James Potter can't get a girl? I can't believe it. I won't! For this must be a sure sign that the end of the world is upon us!" Remus said out of characteristically dramatic before faking a swoon. Sirius rushed in and caught him dramatically.

"Moony, my darling! Speak to me!" he cried.

"I…I need…," Remus gasped.

"What? What do you need? Oh Moony come back to me!" Sirius clutched Remus closer and faked several sobs.

"I need…chocolate!" Moony coughed and then allowed his head to fall back and his eyes closed.

"Nooooo!" Sirius cried and fell to his knees still holding Remus. His head snapped up and he glared at James. "How could you?"

"Oh come on guys," James said blushing, "It's not that I can't get her. It's just that I haven't gotten her yet," James said uncertainly as though his own words didn't make any sense even to himself.

"Ah, yes of course. There is a big difference between not having someone and simply not have gotten them," Remus said.

"Moony! You're alive!" Peter said and the others jumped a little having completely forgotten where he was.

"Oh happy day!" Sirius said and gave Remus a huge hug.

"Alright, Padfoot, get off me or I will suffocate," Remus said in a strained voice.

"Oh look at the happy couple," a cold voice from behind said. The marauders looked around to see Snape half cloaked in shadows and walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Remus growled, raising himself off the floor along with Sirius.

"Yeah, Snivillus. I thought we told you to fuck off," Sirius sneered and pulled out his wand.

"You all think you're so great with your stupid nicknames and games and 'club'. You guys won't stand a chance in the real world," Snape hissed, "Especially you, Black. You think everything's a game. And Potter, you think you can get whatever you want just because of your ridiculous looks, but you can't even get a mudblood like Evens." James suddenly punched Snape in the mouth causing him to fall to the ground.

"You take that back!" he shouted and kicked Snape in the stomach. Snape just groaned.

"Snivillus, why don't you just go to your dorm and play with your chemistry set? It's all you'll ever be good for. You think you're talented in the dark arts? A pixie would tear you to pieces before you could cry 'mommy'," Sirius jeered and stepped on Snape's hand when he tried to reach for his wand. Snape had a bloody nose and a black eye. James grabbed his greasy hair and pulled his head up, putting his wand to Snape's throat. Snape's breathing came out labored.

"If you ever call Lily that again, I will personally ensure that your throat gets ripped out of your worthless body," James said slowly. His voice was shaking in anger. He pounded Snape's head into the stone ground before getting up and walking away, followed by the others.

~*~

Back in the common room later that night, James was still angry. He sat in one of the large chairs in front of the fire. Sirius was in his dog form with his head on James's lap, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Padfoot, don't you think you should go back to human. You might get caught and you're not licensed. We'd all be in big trouble," Peter said timidly. Sirius did regain his human form and lifted his head to look at Peter who was sitting in the other chair.

"Whose gonna see? We're all alone in here. Everyone's at dinner," he said and went back to having his dog head in James's lap.

"Yes, but what if other people skipped dinner?" Peter asked his friend uncertainly. Sirius sighed and went back again to being human.

"Unless they have a stalk of candy like we do, no one in their right mind would skip out on that dinner. But if it makes you feel better, I will remain human. Will that make you shut up?" Sirius said flatly and now laid his human head in James's lap while kneeling on the floor in front of the chair. Peter said nothing but looked away shamefully.

"Hey you guys," Remus said. His voice was hoarse and sounded full of dread. "You know what tomorrow night is, right?" he was standing in front of the window and staring up at the sky.

"The full moon," Peter mumbled following Remus's gaze to the nearly full moon in the sky. Remus nodded but did not look away. "You guys really shouldn't come," he said finally, "Who knows how we are going to explain it if Sirius ends up with another scratch?"

"We told you. It wasn't your fault. He tripped over a chair and got cut by some glass," James spoke for the first time that night.

"Yeah and the girls thought it was manly even after Madam Pomfrie fixed me up. I mean, a cut across the chest, how manly is that?!" Sirius bragged.

"I could have torn you to pieces if you had cut your leg," Remus responded turning away from the window to look at the other boy.

"But you didn't and…"

"That's it!" James interrupted Sirius, "I know the perfect way to get back at Snivillus for saying that shit about Lily. And you're gonna help me." He pointed at Remus.

"Me?" Remus said confused, "What am I supposed to…oh no," he shook his head as he realized what James was thinking, "Prongs, James! I can't do that! You can't do that! It's way to dangerous."

"Yeah, Prongs! We could get expelled or sent to Azkaban!" Sirius said also realizing what James was thinking.

"What?" Peter said, completely lost.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens," James smiled devilishly.

"What!?" Peter cried but none of them answered, they just stared at James who was still smiling and pointing out the window at the moon…

_To be continued…_

_So there you have it. Chapter three. For those of you who figured out what's on James's mind then congratulations. If you didn't well that's okay you'll find out in the next chapter which will probably be the last. Oh and I'm sorry to those of you who like Snape and didn't appreciate him being pummeled. So yeah, compliments, flames all are welcome, go ahead and speak your mind if you want. You could even say something like 'potatoes' but, you know, I'd prefer if you kept it about the story. Adios! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **ok come on you've gotta know it by now

**Warnings: **yes the usual cursing and violence there's a bit of a…um…perverted conversation in this one. This is not the last chapter like I thought it would be. I'm rewriting the ending but I scribbled this up so you wouldn't get bored. Ok let's get to it.

"Prongs, that is a terrible idea," Remus whispered across the table at James the next morning at breakfast.

"Moony, you worry too much. Everything's going to be fine, I promise," James said without looking up from his plate.

"Forgive me, mate, but Moony might have a point. How do we know we can control him with Snivillus in the room when we can hardly control him ourselves?" Sirius whispered just loud enough for the marauders to hear.

"Snivillus won't get in the room, that's how. I'll stop him just when he gets close enough to see Moony and get a good scare. Of course, he'll probably run out screaming and crying for his mommy once he hears Moony or realizes he's in the Shrieking Shack," James said with confidence.

"But how are we going to get him to come?" Peter asked quietly.

"Easy, we're going to let him _overhear _us talking about it. He already thinks we sneak out of the castle at night, he'll be wanting to catch us." James sounded very proud.

"What if he brings a teacher?" Remus said. He was sounding more and more like he was just trying to find a way to talk James out of this.

"He won't!" James said firmly and almost a little too loudly.

"How do you know?" Peter was the only one who was still sounding intrigued and he was also beginning to form some doubts.

"Because he's going to want to be like the big hero and tell the teachers he figured it all out on his own and not because we made a 'mistake'," James said beginning to sound rather annoyed at his friends' lack of confidence in him.

"Yes but…," Sirius began before being cut off.

"What's the matter with you three? You don't trust me anymore? You think I'm going to fail you when I never have before? Come on now, guys! I'm James Potter, I can do anything! Or have you forgotten?" James said, again a bit loudly so that a couple of people looked up, but didn't really pay any attention. Typical Monday attitude.

"Yes, he can do anything," Remus snickered, "Accept get the girl he wants!" He burst out laughing and so did Sirius.

"I haven't forgotten, Prongs," Peter offered. James just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, laugh it up you two. But you won't be laughing for long when I marry Lily and you three are all alone."

"Oh, of course, the dreaded bachelor life! how shall we ever live without having Lily Evens to snog all night and day and wait on hand and foot? Oh, it's so horrible Prongs! We'll never make it. Please, throw us one of your little arm candies before our manhood withers away!" Sirius said and placed his forehead on James's shoulder and collapsing into mock sobs. Remus dropped his hands to his lap.

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that, Padfoot," Remus scolded without moving his hands, "It gets my boy all worried." Peter mimicked Remus.

"Mine, too," he wined. Sirius looked up.

"You actually have one?" James asked cocking his left eyebrow. Sirius and Remus burst into a wave of laughter that caused Sirius to fall off his bench and roll, giggling on the floor which made James and Remus laugh harder. Peter just blushed and tried to giggle a bit.

"Well that changes everything, Wormtail," Sirius gasped and climbed back into his seat, "I had no idea." He sat on his knees and looked across the table at the smaller boy.

"Perhaps that's because mine doesn't do my thinking for me," he shot. James and Remus both "oohhh"ed and after a few seconds, Sirius began to giggle again.

"Yep, he has one alright," Sirius said slapping the table. James laughed.

"Couldn't come back from that one, Puppydog?" James asked and nudged Sirius in the ribs with his elbow.

"Hey you can shut up, Mr. Man, 'cause for all the bragging you do about yours, you still can't land yourself your dream date and you're one of the most popular guys in school," Sirius said and nudged him back.

"Okay here's an idea," Remus said, "How about we stop talking about this at breakfast."

"Yes, Mother," Sirius said and lowered his head in mock shame. James copied him and then nudged him again.

"I know where Wormtail got his boy from," he whispered in Sirius's ear.

"Where?" Sirius said with a grin.

"He stole Moony's!" James laughed and so did Sirius.

"What's so funny?" Remus questioned but the others ignored him.

"But wait! You have to have balls if you're going to steal a werewolf's balls. I mean, tat takes balls!" Sirius said.

"But this one's practically a kitten when he's dormant," James explained.

"Still, it would take some balls to come between a bloke and his balls."

"Oh come on, I know a few girls who would do it," James persisted.

"That's because they have girl balls. It's entirely different from bloke balls because you can see them and you never know which ones have 'em and which don't. It's a very crafty trick that females have used throughout history," Sirius explained. James put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"I never knew that. I am so blessed to have been given such a brilliant friend. Tell me, where did you ever learn such things?" James said sarcastically.

"Elementary my dear Prongs, I simply took what I knew about girls, and balls, and came to the conclusion that girls must have some form of these due to the fact that they have the power to make ours run and hide. Theirs is clearly the superior form of…"

"Stop!" Remus shouted, "We really don't need to talk about this right now!"

"That's okay, Padfoot," James said, "We have the next class together and we need to get going anyway."

"Very well my dear Prongs," Sirius jumped up and offered out his elbow, "Let us go."

"Very well Padfoot," James jumped up and linked his arm with Sirius's, "We're off." The two boys skipped out of the Great Hall quite inexpertly and Sirius ended up tripping over James's foot. The boys crashed down on top of each other and rolled out of sight. Remus shook his head.

"I swear those two will kill themselves someday without having to do a damn thing," he mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be alright," Peter said watching the spot where his friends had disappeared. Remus sighed and the two got up.

"I guess you're right. Come on Wormtail, we need to get to class as well."

"Coming. Hey, do you think Prongs is really going to go through with this plan?" Peter asked picking up his bookbag.

"Who knows with him, but whatever happens, you and Padfoot better make sure I don't kill him."

"Snape?"

"James." Peter laughed nervously. "I'm not kidding," Remus said seriously. Peter's eyes grew wide. A smile spread over Remus's face. "I'm just messing with you. Come on before we're late." Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that to me, Moony. You know I can never tell when you guys are kidding when you do that." Peter put his hand over his chest and Remus gently slapped him on the back.

"That's precisely why we do it, Worm. Now let's go!" Remus urged and gave Peter a gentle shove in the direction of the door. The boys exited the Great Hall in the opposite direction of their friends.

To be continued…

Ok so there's chapter four. I wasn't intending to take this long to upload it but my computer decided to be a prick. So here you go. I'm hoping to get the ending out soon but I'm back in school now so I have that to worry about also but I'll try. See you in the next chapter. Xoxo byez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is. I'm done I promise. You won't be bothered by it again. This is a bit longer of a chapter than the others but it was either that or add ANOTHER chapter. So I hope you like the ending. You probably have the disclaimer and stuff memorized by now so just sit back and enjoy. **

"Can you believe it?" asked Sirius to James as they walked out of their final class of the day, "I have to do a 100,000 word essay on why it is inappropriate to light a firecracker in class _and_ I have detention tomorrow night. It's just not fair."

"Yeah I know, you don't even know 100,000 words," said the other boy with a grin.

"Shut up, prick" said Sirius and shoved James playfully.

"Stop fooling around and let's go find Wormtail and Moony."

"Right behind you, mate," Sirius said and ran down the corridor with James until the got outside.

"There they are," said James pointing to a small tree by the lake where two other boys were sitting. James and Sirius ran over to them. Remus groaned as he heard them approaching. He remained still where he was laying in the grass with his arm over his eyes.

"Hey, guys," Peter said excitedly.

"Hey, Wormy," said Sirius.

"Hey Moony, wake up!" James said loudly and nudged the skinny boy with his foot. Remus didn't move.

"Moony is not here at the moment, please come back in a few hours and bother him then," Remus said in a girlish voice.

"Oh I see," said James and he winked at the other two, "I suppose we'll just have to come back later then, boys." He began marching in place and the other two followed his lead. When they stopped, Remus moved his arm slightly to peak out from under it. He didn't see any of them until James suddenly popped out and jumped on him.

"Ugff," Remus grunted.

"Oh good, you're awake. Let's go," said James brightly.

"Get off!" Remus demanded and shoved James off.

"Come on, Moony. I just saw Snivillus," Sirius urged.

"Yeah hurry," James said grabbing Remus's shoulders and pulling him up.

"You sure there's no other way you can get back at him?" Remus asked hopefully. James turned and looked at him seriously.

"Yeah there's plenty of ways I could get him, but that's not the point. I'm not just getting back at him, I'm teaching him a lesson that I won't let him forget. Now lets go." James turned and headed off in the direction Sirius had pointed Snape had gone and Peter and Sirius followed him. Remus sighed and followed.

~*~

SNAPE'S POV

'Shit, here they come,' I thought and tried to slip around the corner before they saw me. I don't think they did. Damn that James Potter for reducing me to this. Damn him and his stupid friends. Wait, they're talking. What are they talking about? They're whispering. Since when do they whisper about anything?

I lean a little so that my ear is just barely hidden by the wall. They are barely audible, but I can here them alright.

"Prongs, I'm not sure you guys should come tonight. It's too dangerous," said Lupin. What's he talking about?

"Don't worry, Moony. We'll be fine. We always are." That's Potter. My lips curl into a snarl as I hear him.

"But what if you guys get caught? You'd be in so much trouble. I can't live with that." Lupin spoke again. This was getting strange.

"We won't get caught. Who's going to catch us?" Damn that Potter. He thinks he can get away with anything. Well you fucking prick, I've got you this time.

"So we're going to the whomping willow, right?" Black this time. Every member of his family had been in Slytherin. Clearly he didn't have what it took to get himself in. He must be a disgrace.

"Yes, the willow. We'll sneak out of the castle and press the knot, the tree will stop and we'll go in. It's that simple," said Potter. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was grinning.

"How are we supposed to get out of the castle?" said a squeaky voice that I knew right away must be Pettigrew.

"Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail," Potter was definitely shaking his head, "why do you doubt me? I can do anything remember? I'm James Potter."

'Arrogant swine is more like it,' I thought.

"Exactly, Wormy," defiantly Black, "So tonight at nine, right?"

"Right," confirmed Potter. I almost cried. This was all so perfect. I knew Potter's plan. I could catch him and his foolish friends in the act and bring them back to the castle. Oh, I had them now. I knew exactly what I needed to do and everything I could ever want would be mine.

'You think Evens hates you now, Potter? Just wait until she finds out about this.' I had to keep myself from laughing until I knew they were too far down the hall for them to hear me. 'Tonight at nine, Potter, you and your band off fools are going down.'

~*~

NPOV

"So you think it worked?" Sirius asked James as they went back to their spot beneath the small tree in the court yard.

"Of course it worked," James drawled, "You saw him go behind the corner same as the rest of us. Moony didn't here him walk away, did you, Moon?" Remus shook his head. "Then he was defiantly listening."

"But what if it wasn't him?" Peter asked quietly, "I mean what if it was someone else?"

"Couldn't have been," James said confidently, "He was the only one in the halls and you saw the robes."

"Not to mention the hair," Sirius added. James smirked and nodded.

"Right, so it must've been him," said James.

"Suppose we'll find out tonight," Remus mumbled.

"What was that, Moony?" Peter asked.

"Hmm, oh, nothing," Remus said shaking his head, "Just talking to myself." Sirius slapped him hard on the back.

"That ain't healthy, mate," Sirius wrapped his arm around the boy's thin shoulders and tapped his head, "Suppose you otta have that noggin of yours checked out."

"Nah," said James pulling Remus from Sirius's grip and replacing it with his own, "No matter what, Moony'll never be quite right. He's not too bad though and you know what they say: let a sleeping dog lie."

"Or wolf in this case," Peter chimed in with a slight giggle.

"Hey, so why don't you ever just let me sleep?" Sirius asked with a scowl.

"Because if we did then you'd never be awake accept to eat and shit," Remus said removing James's arm from around his shoulders.

"Well what do you know? Moony can cuss," Sirius grinned.

"Aww, our little pup's grown up," James sniffed and wrapped his arms around Remus as did Sirius and Peter.

"Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Sirius sobbed. They all were nearly crushing the small boy with their hugs.

"Oh get off me you assholes!" Remus growled and shoved them away, "Why must you insist on teasing me?"

"Because it's so easy and just so fun," said James and he pinched Remus's cheek.

"Yeah, besides, you make fun of us," said Sirius seriously. _(damn try saying that five times fast)_

"You do that yourselves," said Remus, "I just point it out."

"You have a point I suppose," Peter said.

"Yeah that's the problem with you smart types," said Sirius, "Always figuring stuff out and making smart compliments and stuff."

"Comments, Padfoot, we make smart comments," Remus said patiently.

"Yeah I knew that," Sirius said pouting. The others laughed.

"Come on. I guess we should get ready for tonight them," James said. Remus gave him a confused look.

"How?" he asked. James opened his mouth, and then closed it. He blushed.

"Shut up," he said, "Let's just go back to the dorm, it's getting chilly out here and we don't have much time." The other boys looked at the position of the sun and sure enough it was beginning to sink behind the trees and it would be dark soon. The marauders gathered up their things and ran into the castle. It was time for dinner anyway, although Remus didn't have much of an appetite, not for pork and chicken at least.

~*~

REMUS'S POV

I don't really remember much of what happened during or after dinner. It was like timed had skipped ahead and suddenly I was being dragged thought the tunnel below the whomping willow. When had I stopped walking? I could here Padfoot and Prongs grunting. I didn't weigh that much, what was causing them to struggle. I suddenly realized that I was digging my finger nails into their shoulders. I quickly let go. I heard them sigh in relief.

"Thanks, mate," Padfoot sighed. I couldn't reply. I tried to nod but I just ended up making my head fall back so I was looking up at the two of them.

"You alright there, Moony?" Prongs asked. This was one of the few times he showed genuine concern.

"Mph," was all I could manage.

"Well at least he's responding," Wormtail whispered. I rocked my head forward so that I was looking behind my two friends and I noticed for the first time the mousy boy walking closely behind us.

"We were worried we'd lost you, mate," said Padfoot. I didn't bother looking back at him as I didn't like the feeling of my head just hanging above the ground.

"You did," I mumbled.

"Ok, here we are," said Prongs. I allowed my head to fall back and saw the upside down image of the stairs leading into the shrieking shack. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Mmm," I nodded. They lifted me to my feet. They steadied me a bit as I walked up the steps. Our footprints were black in the dust. They lead me into one of the houses rooms. Furniture was upturned and torn. The doorway had scratches covering it as did the window sill. Sometimes I would wish I could remember the events of the previous nights, but at these times I was glad I couldn't. Prongs and Padfoot lowered me into the sitting position against the far wall under the window. Wormtail stood in the corner wringing his hands.

"You, uh, you still yourself, M-moony?" he asked. Prongs turned to him quickly.

"Shut the fuck up, Wormtail!" he shouted, "He's still human isn't he? No fur no claws, leave him alone." I saw Wormtail flinch out of the corner of my eye. I felt a little bad like it was my fault. To a degree I suppose it was.

'Damn me,' I thought, 'why'd I go and get myself bitten?' I didn't have much time to dwell on this thought, though, as I felt my stomach lurch. I turned to look at Wormtail huddled in the corner. I involuntarily licked my lips. Wormtail noticed this and quickly became a rat, scuttling under a piece of what was a couch. I felt pressure on my shoulders. I turned my head to see Padfoot, still human, squatting in front of me with his hands against my shoulders. I was pinned to the wall as he stared at me with wide black eyes.

"You alright there, Moony?" he asked. I nodded.

"Where's Prongs?" I asked noticing that he was no longer in the room.

"He went to wait for Snivillus," Padfoot said calmly, "He blocked off the door behind him so that Snivillus doesn't get hurt after you… I mean," he searched desperately for a word that wouldn't be insulting. I just nodded again.

"I know what you mean." My stomach lurched again and I gave a cry. I lifted my head and could just see out the window were a large full moon was rising in the sky. I trembled.

"It's going to be okay, Remus," Padfoot said. The sound of my name drew attention back to him. The reflection of the moon was in his eyes and I could feel mine growing wider. I lifted my hands and latched them onto his arms, squeezing them as pain and fear taunted my thoughts. The pressure was putting his thankfully sleeved arms slowly increasing as I felt another pain begin to sweep over me. I heard him hold back a groan of pain.

"Wormtail," he called, "Wormtail I need you to come here."

"But I...," Wormtail said emerging in human form from his hiding place.

"Now Wormtail!" Padfoot shouted as my fingernails suddenly became sharp. I screamed at the feeling and the feeling of my body's shape being contorted to that of a canine. I pushed against Padfoot's grip. I was desperate to be let loose. I wanted to just roll on the floor and clutch my head. I wanted it to stop. I could feel my newly formed claws digging into my friend's flesh. My teeth became sharp as my mouth stretched. With newfound strength I shoved them both off. I stood up and began to stagger back, clutching my head. I hit the window and looked out. The moon gave me a silent order that I had no choice to obey. I turned and a large black dog lept at me…

~*~

SNAPE'S POV

I stood at the entrance of the tunnel leading below the whomping willow. I could hear screams of pain farther ahead of me. I was frightened. I thought about going back but the remembrance that this could be the downfall of Potter urged me forward. The tunnel was dark but I did not dare light my wand for fear that it might alert Potter and the rest of his little group.

Soon I came to a wooden staircase that had visible footprints in the dust that coated it. I had the realization that I must be inside the shrieking shack. Those screams I was hearing were what gave this place its name. I felt my blood run cold. I wanted to turn back but when I turned around, there was Potter blocking the stairs that lead back to the tunnel.

"Hello, Snivillus," Potter said in mock pleasantry. I sneered at him.

"I've got you now, Potter," I spat, "sneaking out of the castle after hours to come to this old place, what are you looking for ghosts? There are plenty of those back at the castle." Potter smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, Snivillus, that's not the reason we're here at all," he said and I jumped a little when I heard a low growl come from behind a blocked off door. The cries had stopped and now the sound of a struggle could be heard.

"Bragging rights then?" I interrogated trying to ignore the knot in my stomach that was forming as I heard more growls and now yelps as something hit the door. It probably would have flown open had there not been a large wardrobe in front of it.

"No, you see, I've decided that someone needs to teach you a little lesson in respect. You have a very dirty mouth, Snivillus, and I figure that nothing cleans a mouth better than refreshing it with some vocal exercises," he said. I was confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Potter?" I demanded. He grinned that annoying grin of his and stepped closer to me. I stepped back.

"Well you see, I was hoping for an apology and then see where we go from there, hmm?" he said softly. My lips curled into another sneer.

"I'm not following," I said.

"Apologize for your disgusting proclamations about Lily Evens and then we'll go from there." It sounded like I was being talked to by a teacher.

"Apologize? You're barkin' mad," I laughed. He sighed and shook his head.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." He pulled out his wand and murmured a spell that sent the wardrobe sliding about an inch out of the way of the door. It was covered in scratch marks and I could see it moving violently as something pounded on it from behind. More yelps and growls and perhaps some squeaks.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well, I'm hoping you won't have to find out, so I'll be having that apology."

"I wouldn't apologize to you if my life depended on it," I hissed.

"Well I suppose we'll see then won't we," he said and flicked his wand so that the wardrobe was sent skidding into the far wall with a crash. I could see shadows dancing under the door fame. Something big was in there, something big and angry. A small brown rat squeezed its way under the door and looked around. It spotted me and ran down the hall. Soon after, Pettigrew came racing towards us.

"Prongs," he wheezed, "what are you doing!"

"Shh," he soothed, "It'll be fine. The chain is still there." He pointed to a chain and bolt lock on the door which suddenly shook again as the thing behind it ordered release.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Pettigrew asked. Potter didn't get a chance to answer because something, by the sounds of it an animal, had been thrown against the door and the chain was all that was holding it closed. A furry grey clawed arm shot out and began scratching at the front of the door. Something black grabbed a hold of the arm and with a yelp it darted back into the room. Suddenly there was a loud squeal and then silence. We were all panting and staring at the door. Then it was pounded again and this time it couldn't stay closed. The chain ripped from the wall and the door flew open. I stared in horror at what I saw.

"Werewolf!" I yelled. The grey canine stared at me with yellow eyes. It growled. I glanced into the room and saw the form of Black laying limp in the corner. 'Oh my god,' I thought, 'it killed him.' A mix of emotions over took me as I was happy to see my tormentor vanquished, guilty of feeling this way, and terrified that I would be next. The creature lunged at me. I screamed and waited for the claws and teeth to rip into my flesh, but they never did. I lifted my head from the crouching position I had taken and saw a magnificent white stag in front of me pinning the werewolf to a wall with its enormous antlers. I had no idea what was going on but I had to get out of there. I turned to run but discovered that my way was blocked by a trap door.

"What the hell is this!" I shouted.

"We can't let him get out," explained Pettigrew without taking his eyes off the sight of the wolf and the stag. He suddenly rushed over to Black and began quickly to mutter healing spells. Black must have said something because he bent down to listen better. He nodded and came back over to me.

"What is going on here," I demanded. He didn't respond but simply grabbed the shoulder of my robe and pulled me after him into the hall.

"No time, you have to follow me if you intend on living until tomorrow," he whispered. We stopped in the middle of the hall and he pointed his wand at the ceiling. A ladder appeared and he urged me up it. I soon appeared in an attic covered in dust. There was a small circular window at one end that provided little light since it must have been close to midnight.

"What is…," I began again but was cut off.

"Stay up here at least until dawn, okay?" Pettigrew didn't wait for my response but simply climbed back down the ladder and closed it.

The night was filled with shouts and screams and howls. I opened my eyes unaware that I had managed sleep until the sun was shining in my face. I looked around and discovered that I was still in the attic. There was silence below me so I pushed the ladder door open and climbed down. I quickly discovered that I was alone. The entire place looked like a tornado of teeth claws and antlers had blown through it. I lifted the trap door and began a lonely walk out of the tunnel. The end of it was so bright that one might think they were dead. I stepped onto the grass but quickly dived back as a branch almost smacked into me.

"Shit," I said. I had forgotten about the willow. When I saw no branches I quickly darted out and slapped the knot causing it to immobilize. I stepped out into the sunshine and brushed myself off. I looked at the position of the sun and my heart sank into my stomach. It was noon! I had missed all my classes and it was all Potter's fault. 'Potter,' I remembered. I defiantly had enough evidence to tell the head master everything I had seen and get him and his friend expelled.

I raced across the grass, ignoring the strange looks I got. I zoomed into the hallway, but just as I was going to turn a corner a hand shot out of nowhere and threw me against a wall where I was held with my feet barely touching the floor. I opened my eyes to stare into the dark brown pools that belonged to Potter. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black were all close behind him staring at me menacingly. All of them had dark circles under their eyes which were bloodshot and glassy.

"Hey there, Sniv," he hissed. His words were dripping with so much venom that he could have frightened a cobra. "Listen, you're not gonna tell anyone about our little _adventure_ last night now are you? Because if you do I swear I will hunt you down and you will be sorry. Got it?" he said through gritted teeth.

When I refused to respond he slammed he against the wall again.

"Got it!?!" he hissed again.

"Got it," I spat. He released me and I sunk to the floor with a moan.

"Good," he said with a sigh. He must have been pleased with himself and he moved his hair out of his face. "We'll be going then." He punched me in the stomach and then beckoned for the others to follow him back down the hall. I waited until they were out of sight before I lifted myself up to lean against the wall.

"You're a swine, James Potter," I spat, "You will never be anything in this world but a low-life and an asshole. Mark my words, someday, some fine day, someone will get you. They will put you in your place and they will show you no mercy. It may even be the day you die, but just you wait, on that day, on that fine day, I will laugh and be the happiest man on the planet, James Potter. One fine day will come your sticky end." I laughed there for a while until I saw a teacher coming. I hurried to get out of sight before my absence was brought up. "I hope I can shake the hand of the one who gives you your undoing, Potter. I will wait for that day."

The End

_Ok so there you have it. This is the end. Love it hate it? G_ive_ me your thoughts. I know I made Snape a little sadistic at the end but there you go. Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long. Bye bye. _


End file.
